unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
TV
Shows, movies, and other crap. Shows *President S0NIC *Spingebill and Peetruck *SMK TV *The Sunday Boringcade *The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (ORIGINAL) *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE) *The SWS *Malleo and Weegee *The Toolerific Nim-nom Bros. Toolerific Show *SLK TV *Mushroom *The Adventures of SMK TV *George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures *The Naked Toad Show *Toad Meets World *The Toad Show *SMK Radio *Empty House *The Super Evil Guy Super Show! *Cheese Lovers Adventures *Everybody Loves Bowser *The Government Funded Television Show *America's Stupidest Home Videos *The Super Lalleo Bros. La-la-la Show! *Mario and Princess Peach plus Eight *Princess Peach Plus Eight. *Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random *Mario Big Brother *SMS! *Dragon's Interviews *Mushroom Kingdom Idol *Walleo and Waweegee *Webkinz Bros. *The Stupid Mario Bros: Return *Waluigi's Quest *The All New Wah-Wah Wario Hour! *Cooking with Mario *Wario's Brand New Show *Luigi's Commercials *Mario's Epic Adventures *The Random Mario Bros. Random Show! *Super Mario Bios *Hobo Gamers *Super Fat Bros. *The Hairy Potter Show *Overnight Challenge with Wario & Waluigi *3AM Challenge ft. Wario & Waluigui *The New Super Evil Guy Show *Everybody Hates Angry German Kid *The Stupid Mario Bros:Return *America's Stupidest Home Videos *El Diario de Bowser *George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures *Hillary Clinton & Donald Trump: The Epic Adventure *Date 4 Life *Empty Mansion *Gay Shakers *Destory the world *What should of happened *Gay On *Four Trouble Kicks *Zuper Heroes *Fred the Alien *Dumb Fairy *Cortana's Mis advenutre *Wiz the Wizard *Bump me up *Farm of Ants *Kick me the show *Best friends never or ever *Code 9/11 *Escape From Monkey Island *Super Merio *RL Stein: The Fraud Show *The Super Stupid Mario Super Stupid Show *The RPG Adventures of Wario and Waluigui *The Adventures of Jew Neutron & Boogenie *Scooby Doom *Teletubbies (2015) *Teletubbies (TV Series) *Go Jetters *The Good Teletubbies Show *Bear In The Big Blue House *WordWorld *School of Rock *The Bob Show *Regular Show *Veggie Tales *Clangers *Spongebob Square *Sesame Street *Boring Aduventures of Mister Kooperton *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Lazy Town *Super Mario Super Show *Super Zelda Super Show *The Adventures of Porky Minch and a Charizard *The Hotel Mario Show *The Shupa Malleo Shupa Show *The Silver Show *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! *Wonkey Donkey: The Show *Time For The Amazing Uncle Steven that wanders over the evil falls show with Clarence & Ferb *Big Iron Minions & Friends *The Suite Life of Shrek *The Adventures of Apple Boy *Ful Haus *Sick n Bound *Bold Closs *Deck Tades *Delr Tades *Teen Titans Cont! *Camp LazolzollazolLao *Veggie Cended *Hey Arno *Austin Powers & Ally *Chez Les Geeks *The New Swat Cat *Lizards of Waverly Place *Trunks & Bra *Pebe & Wenis *The Suite Life of Bioo and Cody *Dora: The Fairly Odd Loud Clue Invader Squarepanted Boy Genius of Awesomeness *The Mario Show *The Stick Show *Mario Show Crashed *The Best Sketch Comedy Ever *The Super Wario Bros. Stupid Show *Ace Attorney and a Grumps Story vs Blue: The Series *Matt and the Always Land Guys *The Price is Wrong *The Candy Rose Sugar Show *How-To with Matt and Locker *The Random Show of Randomness *Wario's Brand New Show *The Show You Like *The Auto-Correct Show *Half House *Sonic Style *Little Pony Unicorn Show *Waluigi's World *The Super Yoshi Bros. Random Show *The Cubing Show *The Random Bowser Random Show! *The Guy Show *The Mario Card, Coin, and Cube Show *Mario's Adventures in Randomness *Dez and Trish *The Herp and Derp Show *Luke and Logan *Wario High *Random Sketch Show *P.E.E. Chronicles *Lindy's Restaurants *The Show Where Nothing is What it Seems *The Random Ricky Random Show *Who Stole My.... *Cop Adventures *Mr. Bollox's Mom Show *How NOT To with Luigi *Everybody Loves Mario *Luigi High *The Random Dora Random Show *New App Show *Draw Something Random *The Charlie Show *Fortnite But Better *The Waluigi Show *The Bowser Show *Matt High *Daw Son's Creek * The Bac-Yurd Guys * Mondo Mortial Law * Mark & Cuban * Brafrongled and the Froglanhontaladdin with the little sleeping beastarella Movies * The Texas Spaghetti Massacre * Mario vs Clyde * The SWS pilot (1 hour 10 minute TV movie) * Helicopter! * The Dogfather * The Dogfather Part II: A Totally Expected Letdown * The Dogfather Part III: Welcome to China * Malleo and Weegee: The Movie * Eat Chicken: THE MOVIE!!! * Eat Chicken: The Little Waistline * Evil Guy's Retiral to College * Evil Guy's Time Cop * A Bad Dream on Elm Street * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 * A Bad Dream on Elm Street: Your Wife Probably Wants to Kill You * Stupid Mario Galaxy: THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! * N00BILICIOUS nim-nom: THE MOVIE! * N00BILICIOUS nim-nom: Two Down, One To Go * America's Stupidest Home Movie * The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! * Evil Guy and the Caribbean (And Some Other Pirates) * March of the Minis * Goombas Play * Iron Chef * Iron Chef 2: Roughly One Week Ago * Mario Napoleon Dynamite * Bowser the Foodstealer * Mario & Luigi Travel through Time * Stupid Mario and Yoshi's Stupid Movie! * WaS * WaS 2: That's Pretty Much It * EvilGuy 008 * Mario: Game Over * Mario Big Brother: The Movie! * Mario's 1,000,000,000,000th Movie * The Extremely Weird and Not So Funny Mario Movie * President S0NIC: A Five Minute Movie * The Cook of Life * Grand Theft Sesame Street: Search for Private Elmo (Grand theft sesame street the movie) * Grand Theft Mario: 21 Hump Street * Shrek Trek * Shrek Trek: Battle of the Lucky Charms * Shrekception * Shrek Trek: Beyond the Layers * Date 4 Life: The Movie * Nim Nom's Obligatory Movie * Rise of the Start of the Dawn of the World of the Goombas: The Beginning Origin * Corporate Cash Grab Turtles: The Reboot * Grown Ups To * Sweeping Beauty * Batfleck Begins * Sulk and the mean gleeks * The Real Grouchiness of Brick Hills * Super Mari-Oh Brother * Craptastic Bore: Road Trip! * Tiny Iron Mario * Bakugan Brawlers: Strike Tree * Bloo and Lavinia's Space Cast Away * Wario and Waluigui's Super Victim Unit * Dullfinger Genie * Finn and Jake: Yawn on the Dead * Bowser and the Magic Pickle: No Money, No Problem * Animal Crossing in Furiosa Road * Halo's Detergent: Inverted * Ster Wers: A Familiar Hope * Buper Bario Bros: The Jungle Bore * Bomber Man and the Man of Feels * Craptain America: You Just Didn't Know It * Bootman & Alcatraz: Paw & Order * Craptain America:The Incredi-Tweens * Bootman v Fans v Critics v Zack Snyder and the 300 minute movie * Cardboard Mario: Finding Bourney * Captain Terd: How I Learned to love dongs * Donkey and Pong: Ruskie Business * Super Smash Bros: Downers & Dregons * Dull of Cuty and Fancy Hates * Doggy Conn: Byte Club * Danjo and Kalowe: The Wolf of DC * El Mario: Comtourage * Eskimo Bros: The Wrath of Khans * Final Fanta Vee: Back to the shadows * Groudon457's Genisys Streak * Gaper Mario: Indumbpendence Day * Grandpa Theif Auto: Downton Crab * Hitario and Weegee: Finding Money * Teenage Mutant Red Nosed Reindeer * Hitario: Bondock Taints * Hotel Weegee: Edgelords * Ikustaka: Duhh & Duhher * Inn Mario's Toonament * Ironic Iron The Movie: Squid Words * Empty House: Diary of a Black Math Woman * Inn Malleo: War and Pieces * Jerryjackson42 The Movie: Saved by the Belle * Teenage Morphin Ninja Jaegers * Jimmy The Earthworm: Big Trouble in Little Chiron * Spooder Man: Electro Boogaloo * King Balloons's New Class * Kirby and the santa curse * Kurbeh 46: What he slew in the shadows * Grumpy Oldman and the Fish Banging * Method Man Saves Lots of Privates * Flash Thordon: Teh Movee * A Very Super Mario Christmas * WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition (THE MOVIE) * Dreamworks: Bee Test and Shrek in the House * Waluigui Saves The Memelords * Tuberculosis * The Mario Matris * The Disposable Boo * Wario's Random Adventures: The Movie (WARNING: DON'T EVER IN YOUR LIFE WATCH IT. THIS IS THE WORST MOVIE EVER.) * The Fidget Spinner Movie * The DJ Hot Dog movie * Ace Attorney: The Wikia's Strike Back * Kirby: The Silence of the Waddle * Jurassic Mario * Ace Adventures: The First Sell Out * The Neopets Adventures: One Lost Tomb * Victory & Goofy: The Curse of the Were Bear * 5ONI5: Beauty of the shark * Shrek: Age of Reddit * Angry Cleveland in the Mall of The Amazing World of Whammy! * This Is Fantastic Forty * Pacific Uprimmer: The Womb * Helpdesk Ticket: The Movie * Thor: God of Bad * Specific Dim: Downvoting * Frozer * The Matrquix * Lawn of the Planet of the Apes * Foot Groose * Robooos * Patricable & Spongepool * Anyone can cook meth! * Life of Po * Reservoir bogs * Attack of the Dawn of the Rise of the Revenge of the Planet of The Creepypasta * Little Dead Inferno * The Goob, The Bogs, and the Dolan * Spook Life * Deathstein * King of the dead * The Deplorables * Fifty Shades of Onion * Teh Leoge Moobie * Theador Goes Supernova * Sucking Koward All Terrible NumNuts in the World * Party Purge * No Country For Kebab * The Bland Land Before Time * Close Encounters Of The Turd Kind * Freddie: Queen of Rocks * Tales of the Let's Meet and Seek Primal Owl Sonic and the Dragon Princess vs Rick and Steven: The Infinity Movie * The Dark Knightmare Before Christmas Channels They're a lot of channels on MK television. *Mushroom Kingdom News *T Channel *SMK Radio *Nintendo TV CORE (off-road, motorcycle, and TV-PG to TV-14 Animated shows) *GoomBob and Cario's Channel.(TV-Y7-FV to TV-14-L Shows.) *Starmen TV *Rock TV *PhailTV *Channel AGK *MTV (Mario TeleVision) *Phillips Channel-i *CSN1 *CSN2 *CSN3 *CSN4 *CSN5 *CSN6 *CSN7 *CSN24 *ATORZ ONE *ATORZ TWO *ABO *Supa Koopa Archives *Channel For Mario Lovers * * Category:TV Category:Tv shows Category:Tv & Movies